1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical measurement apparatus, an endoscope system, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, optical measurement apparatuses have been proposed that use low-coherence enhanced backscattering (LEBS) technology to radiate incoherent light that has a low spatial coherence from the distal end of a probe at a living tissue, which functions as a scatterer, and then measure the intensity distribution of the scattering light so that the properties of the scatterer can be detected (for example, International Publication No. WO 2007/133684, the specification of U.S. Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008/0037024, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,652,881, and the specification of U.S. Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009/0003759). Such an optical measurement apparatus is combined with an endoscope to observe internal organs, such as the digestive organs, and thus performs optical measurement on a subject, such as living tissue functioning as a scatterer.
An optical measurement apparatus using the LEBS technology measures the intensity distribution of scattering light from the living tissue by obtaining, using a light receiving fiber, scattering light with desired multiple angles and performs, on the basis of the result of the measurement, multiple types of operation processes, thereby obtaining values for the living tissue's properties.